Past, Present, or Future
by XoX.NightmareKae.XoX
Summary: Full sumary inside...


**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, but i made up the story...(hehheh)  
Summary: It's about Dark, Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke when there young, teens, and Adults. so yeah. My 2nd fiction, and i think there going to be 3 chapters for this story, but i'm a little stuck now. so i'll need help for the adult and teen part. So yeah, the thing is...if it's gunna be rated M or rated T, or if you readers want the fluffiness in it :D juss say so, ok? lol**

**

* * *

****Past, Present or Future**

**chapter 1: Past!**

There playing in the garden at Krad's house(or mansion actually), as the four boys play the game "Tag".

Daisuke Niwa (age:5), Satoshi Hiwatari(age:5), Dark Mousy(age:7) and Krad Hikari(age:7).

They started to play at 1:26, and continue to play and about now it's 5:35.

"You can't catch me, Dark!"

"Oh! Your so wrong! Daisuke!!"

Dark trips. "Haha! Are you ok, Dark?" Krad walks closer to Dark.

"Tag! Your it Krad! Hahahaha!" Dark got up and ran away.

"Hey! you tricked me! ah? Satoshi! i'mma get you!!" Krad ran to catch Satoshi.

"No your not!"

"Yes i am! i could catch you no problem!" Krad continues to run after Satoshi.

"You wish! Haha!"

"Tag! your it Daisuke!"

"I thought you were trying to catch 'toshi?!"

"You were standing around, so i tagged you!" He ran and hid behind Dark.

They played for hours until it was dinner. "Krad! Dinners ready! Your friends could join if you want!" yelled out one of the maids.

"Okay! Hey! Wanna have dinner here tonight?"

"Okay! Sure, Krad! I'm hungry anyway!" smiled Daisuke.

"I'm in! lets go!" The four boys ran off to have dinner.

Right after dinner, the boys decided to play something else than 'Tag'.

"How about...Hide and Seek?"

"Okay, but your it Satoshi!" yelled out Dark.

"Aww!! ok..but just to make it fair!" Sato went to the side of a wall covered his face with his arms and started to count. "1...2...3...4...5..."

"Let's go hide somewhere! Krad and Dark!"

"I'm gonna hide in this closet! There's only room for one..." said Dark

"Ohh...Let's go hide else where, Dai!"

"Hai!"

Dai and Krad went into the kitchen.

"I'll hide behind here!" said Daisuke.

"Then...i'll go hide in my room!"

Krad ran off into his room.

The three boys heard Satoshi say, "Ready or not! Here i come!"

Satoshi ran into the living room to see if any of them were there. "Nope not in here."

He ran back into the hallway, where he saw the door to the kitchen, and he went inside it.

"hmm.." he heard little cute giggles made by Daisuke, and followed the sound of giggles. "1, 2, 3! Dai!" They both laughed alot.

"i'm the first to be caught!"

"Now I have to find Dark and Krad...hmm..." Satoshi walked into the hallway again and saw two doors leading into the closet and the library.

"I'll take this door.." points to the library, and heard Daisuke trying not to laugh.

"hmm...or maybe..." Sato walked over to the closet instead and opened it.

"uhmm...peek-a-boo? Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! I found you Dark!"

Sato walked off, while Dark was trying to get out of the closet. But Sato couldn't find Krad downstairs so he started to look upstairs.

"Krad! Where r u??" He yelled out loud.

He looked in the master bedroom, in the bathroom, etc.

"I feel a little dumb but never looked in his room..." so Sato walked into Krads room.

When Sato walked inside his room, he saw him fallen asleep on his bed.

"Hahaha! Hey guys! look at this!" He yelled to Dai and Dark to come over to Krads room.

"What? What is it?!...haha! Krad fell asleep! Hey! lets draw on his face!!" Dark walked over to Krad and grabbed markers.

Krad grabbed Darks wrist without warning and making Dark jump. "Don't you dare!"

Sato and Dai started to laugh at Dark. Until, the maid came around.

"Master Krad, your friends parents are here to pick them up now."

"Aww! We were having fun!"

"We could play tomorrow, maybe." Dai run over to the entrance of Krads room.

"Yeah!" Dark yelled.

"mhmm!! I think I would make it." Sato followed Dai and Dark out.

"Okay! Bye you guys!" Krad waved over to them.

The three boys left, while Krad was looking out the window, thinking if they'll really visit him again.

* * *

**After at least 5 reviewers i'll put up the next chapter and a little help with those other 2 chapters. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Cya! --NightmareKay/3**


End file.
